


[Fanvid] Coffee, Black

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: All the coffee -- season two supercut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Fanvid] Coffee, Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanvid] Time Measured in Sips of Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718715) by [VesperRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina). 



> Music is "Black Coffee" by PiSk featuring Nat Gonella.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [76 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qxp2aoorr8ytlep/coffeeblack.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/623722767589818368/).


End file.
